Talk:Partying: "Burn" Parties
If anyone else knows anything about typical party types, or wants to help me with this, please don't hesitate to do so, as I would appreciate all information. I want this page to be able to help people in choosing party types, and maybe spark ideas for other party types. ^^ ----------------------------- Well, a typical party setup would be: Tank x1 (PLD, NIN, WAR) DD x3 (RNG, DRK, THF, etc) Healer x1 (WHM, SMN, RDM) Support x1 (RDM, BRD, SMN) Magic DD x1 (BLM, SMN at higher levels) ~ Locano ---- pt setup types i have seen modified manaburn pt setup: pld, thf, blm, blm, rdm, brd common to see something like this after level 60. thief pulls, pld vokes, blm uses their high tier nukes (as if they were totally manaburning the mob). (pld tank is preferred due to better hate control tools, and in certain zones the thf puller is preferred b/c of Hide.) thief always does TA+DE behind the paladin regardless where the mob is facing, and SA behind the mob every minute. the major drawback is the lack of decent skillchain until level 71. or pt setup: pld, rng, war, blm, blm, rdm usually after level 55, you'll see this setup designed to abuse Distortion with Sidewinder/Slug Shot to Rampage skillchain. when its running right, you'll see double MBs off Distortion, often killing the unsuspecting mob in the process. the big drawback is the fact the PLD will often lose hate during the skillchain and double mb, and if the mob resists the MB there will be problems. blunt party usually you'll see this on aura pots or skeletons, both which are weak to blunt-type weapons. Usually you'll have at least 2 monks, bard, whm in the party. the other 2 slots will either be SMN, PLD, RDM, or another WHM or MNK. Monk usually subs ninja or warrior, and WHM either subs ninja or summoner depending on the needs of party. The party tends to use the mob's own aggro behavior as a means of pulling (especially in KRT on skeletons). The major drawback is the lack of effective skillchain, but since there is rarely a BLM in the party there is no point of one anyway. blueburn this is used with multiple blue mages in the party. setup varies, but tends to have nin, thf, 2 blu, rdm, and either blu/blm/brd/cor. the blue mages sit behind the mob and if they pull hate the thief uses SA+TA behind ninja. blueburn tends to target skeletons (for bluegdon abuse), mobs weak to piercing attacks, or mobs suspectible to distortion skillchain. white mage party this is set up to combat pots, imps or skeletons. Imps hit hard but have few hit points, and white mages with current club skill have a big damage bonus against skeletons and pots. Usually you will see this setup after level 74 but very rarely before that point. PT Setup: 4x WHM/NIN, 1 BRD/WHM, and 1 RDM/WHM. If going against pots and imps, sometimes a PLD/WAR with earth staff is used as a tank in place of a whm/nin. Stoneskin + Utsusemi is a must for survival (especially against Imps). Bard uses Ballad2 and Minne4, the RDM uses Refresh and enfeebles. The main way the mob dies comes via Hexa Strike, but sometimes the light skillchain (with Black Halo) or cure bombing is used to take the mob out (if its an undead). The white mage is in melee gear, which often results in them sacrificing MP to do so, as a result both the Bard and Red Mage is required. TP burn 4x SAM/WAR, SAM/THF or DRG/SAM, 1 BRD, 1 WHM The BRD casts Minuet and Madrigal on DDs, double Ballad on the WHM, and rapids pull mobs with Lullaby. As soon as the mob comes into camp, it is met with a wave of weaponskills and skillchains. The DDs use Seigan and Third Eye right before using his or her WS, drawing hate but not taking damage due to the Seigan + Third Eye combo, before the mob is drawn to another DD due to their WS and the process is repeated. If done correctly, the WHM has to do very little healing, the kills very fast, and the downtime is extremely short. The key here is the ability to generate large amounts of TP on short notice, which requires the ability of SAM's store TP and Meditate and or the DRG's jump, in addition to the modest tanking abilities of Seigan + Third Eye. This setup is particularly effective due to it's ability to allow more than 1 type of DD into the party. In addition, SAM and DRG are both very popular jobs that are in abundance. It is highly recommended to attempt this setup if a tank is no where to be found (which happens all too often). One drawback here is that if one particular player severely outdamages the others, hate will remain on him longer than he can compensate for with Seigan + Third Eye, but even if this does occur (which usually happens in burn parties anyways), the WHM should be able to maintain health without problem before the mob is dispatched. This party setup is best used against slow hitting mobs that doesn't tend to spam aoe attacks or dibilitating status effects such as beetles, bats, crawlers, etc. Mandragoras are a bad choice here due to their fast attacks and aoe sleep, Heraldic Imps are also not recommended due to their amnesia effect, with effectively cancels out both weaponskills and the ability to use seigan + third eye. Tested out with extreme success on Lesser Colibris in Wajaom Woodlands and Magmatic Eruca in Mount Zhayolm. I take some issue with the "no DNC" statement for TP burn parties. Haste Samba is frequently used in Aby parties to help increase damage and TP gain by increasing the number of hits and steps can be used if the chosen prey is causing problems due to evasion or defense. The dnc is able to back-up heal, help trigger a 1 man SC via wild flourish, does good damage (as these parties USUALLY involve prey weak to piercing) and even voke via animated flourish. Violent flourish is good to stun AoE that have SOME lead time. There is no reason this can't work in other settings as well. Drain Samba can also help against almost anything to reduce healer load and if needed the dancer can pull as well. As to the monk burn party, any of the 3 support jobs can be useful as well for 1 simple reason, SPIKES. All 3 support jobs (and blu as well) gain access to a dispel at some point, bard being especially useful on undead as their dispel is light-based. You forgot the Jug (pet) Burn party. 2-6 beasts (although smn, pup or drg CAN work), a supporting job (bard, etc.) can be used, but not really needed unless you pick the WAY wrong prey. Not much to say, the beasts toss pets at the prey, the beasts also melee with the pets tanking (an excellent way to keep offensive skills at cap), 1 beast MAY pull if the camp needs it, also via the pet. The multiple pets mean that if one goes down he can call (or charm) a new pet as the other beasts keep up the damage. Good against almost anything EXCEPT prey that spam heavy AoE TP attacks or TP sleep (mandys, etc.) Imps used to be a problem but with the new resist amnesia trait in a pt of enough bst at least 1 should not get hit and can hopefully erase it from the others via his subjob. For amnesia have the puller /dnc, it keeps him out of range of the amnesia effect so he can clear it when he returns to camp. Rotate resting pets so you can maximize the life of your pet without burning through food.--Deadmeataru 17:43, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Common Setup by now - dual BRD This setup is left out here completely, which suprises me a lot since it is one of the most effective burns, netting 20k/hour in a skilled party easily. You need: :1 BRD/NIN :1 BRD/WHM :1 healer, RDM/WHM usually, but WHM works too, SCH is not really an option due to lack of haste :3 damage dealers - you may or may not include a tank If you include a tank he should be able to deal damage too, songs cast are usually double march from the BRD/NIN and Madrigal/Minuett depending on situation for the melees, and of course double ballad for the mage, both by the BRD/WHM. Chains can be neverending on mamool or greater colibri. It is actually a very old setup used on WAR burns on sky weapons pre ToAU times. --Gisselle 11:17, 20 June 2008 (UTC)